counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Oilrig
| Scenario = Assassination | Terrorists = | Counter-Terrorists = }}Oilrig (as_oilrig) is an Assassination map featured in Counter-Strike. Overview After a group of Terrorists discover an important criminal witness was hiding out in an oilrig, Counter-Terrorists prepared to protect him at all the costs. The VIP must get to the extraction zone safely or suffer the consequences. Due to the fact that Oilrig is the only official Counter-Strike map to have restricted weapons, it is the least popular official map. Furthermore, the confusing dark hallways and numerous areas can be a huge advantage for snipers. It is almost impossible to find a server that features Oilrig. The following weapons are restricted for the Terrorist team : M3, XM1014, MP5, P90, Scout, SG552, G3SG1 and the M249. The Counter-Terrorist team has otherwise only two restricted weapons, the Steyor Scout and the AWP. Official description Background: The most important criminal witness in history has been hiding out on an oilrig as part of a witness protection program. But word is that his location has been discovered. A transport helicopter has been sent in to move the witness to a new location. Counter-terrorists: Protect the VIP at all costs. Escort him topside to the helicopter. Terrorists: Eliminate the VIP before he escapes at all costs. Notes * Bots might have difficulties navigating the map, notably in CS 1.6 version. Terrorist bots may commit suicide while trying to enter the interior of the oilrig by falling off the map while Counter-Terrorists bots may have trouble getting out from the water located at the center of the basement in the map. These bugs are more or less fixed in Condition Zero. * Although, some of the Terrorist bots may get stuck at the top of a ladder nearby the VIP escape zone in Condition Zero. (If this happens, type in the console "bot_nav_edit 1" without quotes, exit out of the console, and aim your crosshair at the area where the bots get stuck. Then type in the console "bot_nav_no_jump" and the problem should be fixed). * Oilrig is the easiest map in in Counter Strike series for players to die in; players can be killed from getting shot, getting detonated, falling from tall heights, drowning, falling off the map or getting crushed by the elevator platform. * If a player falls off the map, they will instantly die. The console will say "(player name) killed self with trigger_hurt". *It is possible for a bot or a player to drown if they spend too much time underwater. **Players can only stay underwater for 11 seconds before they start losing health. Once the 11 seconds have elapsed, every subsequent second spent underwater deducts 5 health points from the player's health, and will continue to do so until the player resurfaces or dies. Once the player resurfaces, for each second they spend above the water, they will regain 10 health points. The 11 second counter resets as soon as the player surfaces from underwater. *If a player drowns to death, the console will say "(player name) killed self with worldspawn". *Oilrig, along with Survivor, are the only maps in the Counter Strike series in which players can die by drowning. *It is also possible for a player to be killed by getting crushed by the elevator platform in the oilrig. **If a player dies from the above method, the console will say "(Player name) killed self with door". **Before Counter-Strike 1.6, player may sometimes survive the elevator crush, it deals 50 damage per crush. *Although Terrorists cannot buy the Steyr Scout in Counter-Strike 1.5, press 5 on the keyboard while in the rifle buy list and this will allow you to purchase the scout. This may have been caued by a menu error in the game which was fixed in Counter-Strike 1.6. Gallery File:As_oilrig_(ctspawn).png|CT spawn File:As_oilrig_(extraction).jpg|Extraction zone as_oilrig.jpg|Tower Trivia *The helicopter can't fly away, because it a prop and it doesn't have fly animation unlike Apache and the helicopters in Deleted Scenes Category:Assassination maps